


Red Abundance

by lumichi



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumichi/pseuds/lumichi
Summary: その男と初めて出会った時、シェーンコップは王宮での仕事を終えて自分の家へ戻る途中だった。
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Walter von Schenkopp
Kudos: 1





	Red Abundance

夕焼けが西空を赤く染めている。  
その男と初めて出会った時、シェーンコップは王宮での仕事を終えて自分の家へ戻る途中だった。  
入り組んだオーディンの通りには、歓楽街の明かりがちらほら灯りはじめている。狭く薄暗い横道から覗く空を見上げれば、飾り窓に置かれた鉢植えの赤い花、風に揺れている干された洗濯物、窓際にたたずむ一匹の黒猫が見えた。  
人通りの少ない横道を歩くのが、シェーンコップは好きだった。そこでは、きらびやかな表通りでは見えないオーディンの人々の「呼吸」のようなものが感じられる。  
古びた小さな教会の前を通り過ぎようとした時、その階段の前に男が一人座っているのに気が付いた。自分と同じ軍服姿の男の手元にはタバコがあり、紫煙が夕暮れの空に向かってたなびいていた。  
年齢は23、4歳といったところだろうか。艶のある長い黒髪を後ろで綺麗にひとつ結びにしている。長身痩躯のその男は、優雅に階段に腰掛けており、貴族階級の軍人であることは間違いなかった。  
思わずシェーンコップが足を止めると、男が顔をあげた。その拍子に、男の表情を隠していた前髪が落ちる。その下から現れたのは、漆黒の右目と青碧の左目ーー心の奥底まで射抜くような冷たい冬の目だった。  
「邪魔をしましたかね」   
シェーンコップは顎をさすりながら口を開いた。長髪の男は、この場所で秘密の息抜きのようなことをしていたのかもしれない。自分はそこにたまたま入り込んでしまった、侵入者なのではないか。  
男は笑み一つ浮かべず、シェーンコップのことをつま先から頭の上まで検分するかのごとく眺めてから口を開いた。  
「ワルター・フォン・シェーンコップ…皇太子の猟犬か」  
煙草の灰を落としながら、男は確認するようにその名を口にする。  
「私のことをご存知でしたか。オスカー・フォン・ロイエンタール中将」  
こちらも相手のことを知っているということを示してみせるが、ヘテロクロミアのその男ーーロイエンタールは意に介さずといった様子だった。  
「皇太子を護衛するための近衛連隊・ローゼンリッター隊長が一人でこんなところをうろいつているとはな。皇太子はどうも飼い犬の手綱を緩めすぎのようだ」  
「失敬な。残念ながら一月に数度、家に帰れるぐらいの自由しか私は持っていませんよ…それよりも、閣下こそこんなところで一人路端に座り込んでいるとは、一体何事です？」  
どうにも投げやりなロイエンタールの様子がシェーンコップは気にかかった。階段には、ほぼ空になった酒瓶がひとつ置かれている。既に彼には、軽く酒が入っているようだった。  
「オレがどこでなにをしようとオレの勝手だろう。卿には関係ないと思うが？」  
座ったまま、上目遣いにロイエンタールはそう問いかける。投げやりな言葉とは裏腹に、その声音にはどこかシェーンコップとの応答を楽しむような調子があった。  
蠱惑的な調子でロイエンタールは言葉を続ける。  
「だが、そうだな、こんなところでうっかりしていると野犬に噛まれてしまうかもしれない」  
「どうでしょう。あなたは噛みつかれるよりは、噛み付く方に見えますが？」  
「オレを野犬扱いするとはいい度胸だな」  
「最初に初対面の相手を飼い犬呼ばわりしたのは閣下ですが」  
「オレが言うのはいいんだ」  
無茶苦茶な言い草だったが、ロイエンタールの高圧的な口調がシェーンコップは嫌ではない。  
「まあなんだ。飼い主を探してうろついているというのなら、少しの間ぐらい代わりに面倒を見てやってもかまわないがーーシェーンコップ」  
意図的に発された自分の名前を聞いて、シェーンコップは背筋に冷たいものが走るのを感じた。  
徐々に降りてくる紺碧が、ロイエンタールの右半分の陰影をさらに濃いものにする。  
思わずシェーンコップは踵を返し、来た道をそのまま引き返して何も見なかったことにしたくなった。  
だが、シェーンコップを見据えている黒と青の瞳がそれを許さない。  
ーー既に、とらわれてしまって抜け出せない。  
ロイエンタールはここで、ただくだを巻いていたわけではない。誰かが来るのをーー誰でもよかったのかもしれないが、待っていたのだ。  
そしてその罠に引っかかったのはどうやら自分のようだった。  
「…申し訳ありませんが、代わりに面倒を見るとはどういう意味でしょうか」  
一歩あとずさって、シェーンコップはようやくそれだけ口にした。  
「これはまた、稀代のロマンチストとして名を馳せている卿らしくない物言いだな」  
愉快そうにそう言ってから、ロイエンタールは短くなった煙草を酒瓶に放り込んだ。  
「いえ、そうではなく…私が聞きたいのはあなたが私にとって誰かの「代わり」なのか、それとも私があなたにとって誰かの「代わり」なのか、ということです」  
誰でもいい、というの誰かでなければいけないということの反転だ。  
そのことを知らないほど、シェーンコップは若くはない。  
ロイエンタールは虚をつかれたようで、目を見開いて黙り込み、それから強くシェーンコップを睨みつけた。  
腕を組んだまま、シェーンコップは不機嫌な色を宿した黒曜の瞳をどうにか見返した。  
どうも先ほどから、この男には気圧されてばかりいる。  
沈黙を破って先に口を開いたのは、ロイエンタールの方だった。  
「その答えは…、そうだな、正直オレにも分からん」  
そう言って、ロイエンタールはどこか寂しそうに笑った。  
それを放っては置けず、思わず手を伸ばしたくなるが、その衝動をシェーンコップは堪えた。  
けれど、そのまま逃げるように立ち去ることもできず、立ちすくむ。  
「さて、ここでずっと立ち話をしているわけにもいかないだろう」  
戸惑っているシェーンコップを他所に、ロイエンタールは立ち上がり、服についた埃を払った。  
「近くにオレの気に入っている酒館がある。そこに場を移すとしようか」  
シェーンコップがついてくるのかこないのか。ロイエンタールはそれを聞きすらしなかった。ついてくるのが当然、といった態度である。  
すれ違い様にロイエンタールの長い髪が己の肩をかすめて、シェーンコップは息を飲んだ。  
一体全体どうすべきか。大いなる間違いに足を踏み込みかけているのは確かだが、ここで踏み込まなければそれはそれで後悔するだろう。  
シェーンコップが判断できずに固まっていると、  
「この夜を、共に潰すのも一興だろう？」  
ロイエンタールがそう言って振り返り、挑戦的に笑った。  
ここまで煽られて、尻尾を巻いて逃げ出すのは性に合っていない。  
どうにもうまく乗せられた気がするが、彼の言う通り「一興」という獲物を追ってみるのも悪くないだろう。  
シェーンコップは頷き、それから路地裏の暗闇に消えていくロイエンタールの後を足早に追った。


End file.
